Deaths Teenage Shadow
by MadaSasu
Summary: 16 year old Naruto gains a unexpected gift on his b-day and the gift like's to Serve and kill. Naruto falls in love with his non-human gift and the gift likes him back. Though the gift is to serve naruto, HE feel like he has to protect the human race also
1. Chapter 1

A lot of people say that death's a curse. Just a rebound for those who are weak and pathetic and those are looking for a second chance. But, what if, death is more than an escape and more than a curse that is bestowed upon the fortunate and the misfortunate. What if death is a living breathing person…?

"Beep, Beep, Beep!"

The alarm clock rings in a teenager's bedroom, indicating that is was time to get out of his silky inviting Egyptian cotton sheets.

"Ugh! Why on earth does school have to be deathly early??"

A boy with long blond locks of hair to his wide shoulders with a natural shine raised his head from the sea of sheets and pillows to scowl and send deadly stares to the annoyingly beeping alarm clock with his almost to bright to be natural sapphire eyes.

"I swear on my grave, that if anyone who dares wake me up at this time will lose their head!!"

He stood up and slowly started crawling out of his bed in his bright green boxers to the white closet door, making a face as to if each step was causing him exceeding pain.

He searched through his clothes to finally picking a semi-clean black T-shirt and some dark blue jeans that smugly fit around his hips. The black blank T-shirt making his tanned but creamy skin stands out.

"Naruto!!!! Get up and get breakfast!! You are going to be late!!" A voice accumulated from downs stairs.

"Ya, whatever Shizune!" He replied boldly.

Shizune was Naruto's step-mother he was given when he was a small child. Shizune even though being his cursed step-mother was not much older than him and was in collage trying to be a nurse.

Naruto stumbled down the flight of stairs toward the messy kitchen.

"Damn Shizune, Who poked the beast…" Naruto criticized.

"Shut up Twerp…" Shizune spoke calmly.

Shizune's long black hair seemed to move up and down as she played with her glasses.

"I lost my contacts…"

"Well that explains why breakfast is burning…"

"WHAT???"

"I'm kidding…" Naruto laughed.

"Ass..."

"Geek…"

"Freak…"

"Birthday boy…?" Naruto smiled.

"I hate you…"

"You love me…" Naruto spoke putting his hand over his heart.

Naruto's birthday party being tomorrow was a thing to his advantage. Shizune would never make fun of him near his birthday no matter what he did, so let's just say he was living it up…

"So what are the plans for your party…?"

"Well, Kiba's coming over today to help me figure it all out…"

"Fine…just don't make it all high school students, invite some of my collage friends to..."

"Got it…"

"Have a fun day at school Naruto!" Shizune yelled as Naruto ran out the door.

Naruto ran to the school with blinding speed, the onlookers appearing like shadows caused by his pace.

He arrived at school not as late as he expected. Naruto looked around the halls to see people still chatting upon his arrival and the bell had yet to ring.

He ran to his locker with a gallop and smashed right into his brunette haired dark chocolate eyed friend Kiba, with a grin on his face…

"So you have finally arrived princess…"

"Forgot your PMS med's today womanizer?" Naruto kept a perfect doll-like face during that small chat, till they both broke out into fits of laughter.

"So, party????"

"We will plan today after school…"

"Your house or mine?"

"Mine."

"Deal."

"Deal."

They griped hands in agreement and headed into opposite directions toward their daily classes.

The bell rang singling the end of school… The day, boring as ever and Naruto only looking forward to exploring the numerous possibilities on how to make his sweet sixteen party filled with fun.

As Kiba and I sped to the step-mothers house we shot ideas for my party until we reached the designated area in my domain.

The grinning Kiba, took a seat next to me.

"So Naruto what shall we do?"

"Internet…"

"Fine by me…"

We both bent over my laptop in the effort to both read at the same time. There was so many party themes Kiba gave up on the first page… Maybe this was going to be harder than I thought.

"Pirates…?"

"No…"

"Fairy's?"

"Hell no!"

"Demons…"

"To Halloweenish…"

"Hippies…?"

"…"

"Well…?"

"I would look sexy as a hippie…"

"Kiba?"

"Ya…"

"For once I think I like flower power…"

"Girl's like flowers…"

"Guys like wearing no shirt with peace written on their muscles…"

"Sure why not?"

"One problem…"

"What?"

"We have no alcohol or pot to be a hippie…"

"I can get the alcohol…"

"Good enough…"

I waved Kiba goodbye as he walked out the front door. Shizune still tense on the idea of hippies was searching through her clothes for something green, as I enjoy my nice quiet room.

I leaned down to pick up my birth father's diary. For everyday there was a new message, and I was going to read Saturdays date, my birthday. For my father wrote me messages in the past, for me to read in the future.

Dear Naruto,

Don't be alarmed when you receive a gift that is so unbelievable that you might in fact question your own sanity. This gift is to be cherished and never to let go of. This gift will give you a new outlook on life and not just what the world appears to be. But be warned your gift can be dangerous if not purified. Seek comfort in it and it with reveal to you things that were thought to be hidden under the mask of society. Take care of **him**, for he is just as precious as you, and deserves trust. For what you give, will be what you receive… By the way, happy 16th birthday.

From,

Your father.

Now that was strange! Most of the time, he always said that he loved me, and to do well in school, and make friends, and that was most definitely not a friendly letter.

I put the silk diary but under my bed and laid in my bed sheets forcing the message out of my head as I fell into a deep slumber only to be woken up he next morning…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain, something that leads to perfect pink invisible scars. Those scars, Are what keeps people together, but also tear them apart. Bonds are made, the old, torn apart, when an enemy becomes a friend, is the only time where those scars may be healed, and hidden in the past.

"Ouch!!!!!!"

My head throbbed as my vision felt blurry. I fell out of my bed gripping my head screeching in pain.

I never felt so weird. This headache felt as it was ripping all of my body's nerves apart. My body slashed back and forth till the pain started to dull down rapidly.

"My god…"

I lay their for a couple of minutes gaining control over my body once more, as I sat up and looked at my hands that were firmly planed against my skull.

"What the hell was that?"

I had no idea what had happened and stood up slowly shaking my shock off.

I must have gotten up to fast or ate something bad last night.

As I finally raised myself from the floor I looked around and blinked a couple of times.

"Naruto, you ok up there??" Shizune yelled up the stairs.

"Ya, just fell out of my bed…"

"Weirdo!"

I shook off the shock, and ran down stairs surprised to see everything set up and also surprised to see the time….

"You have got to be kidding me!!!!"

It was already 5:00 pm…

"Why didn't you wake me up!!!!!!?" I screamed making her fall off the small ladder she was standing on.

"Jeez, well it's not my fault you went to bed at 4:00am. I thought you needed some sleep. Kiba is coming over in a couple minutes get ready you have an hour…"

For once in my life I wanted to hit a woman.

She was so lucky that I had to get ready. I bolted back up stairs to my room and ripped though my closet.

"Green, green, green, green!!!"

I pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a ripped green wife beater top and through them on. After I pulled my outfit on I ran to the bathroom and started brushing my hair to the side of my head like a maniac. When I done combing my blond shine hair to the side I focused on my sculpted body. After all, I do want to look good for my guests.

I looked down to my abdomen and started painting a peace sign on each muscle in red and orange paint.

Kiba burst through the door and gave me a funny look.

"Really Naruto?"

"What wrong with showing off…"

Kiba shook his head back and forth.

"Oy, just because I like the same gender does not mean I can't show off to the girls too…"

"I know, I know…"

I stuck my tongue at him in a childish fashion and ran out of the bathroom to get some oil.

I greased up my body till it gave off a shine and I smiled in confidence.

Kiba knew I was gay since middle school when I told him at lunch. He was my best friend ever since and never judged me because of it. Probably because I wouldn't go after his girlfriends, and after all girls like gay guys…

Kiba also stood up for me in freshman year when all the homophobes started calling me a fag. They all left with only one nut… It was so funny that he did it of all people, most of the time he was afraid of knifes.

I never laughed so hard in my life when a police officer came up to him asking why the kids where crying on the ground with bloody crotches. Kiba just answered saying that they didn't like gay guys and the man laughed and said "Then I didn't see anything…" Then got up and left. Kiba was really always my best friend and even though sometimes I want to strangle him, there were no secrets between us.

"Hurry up woman!!"

Sometimes I still regret picking him…

"I'm coming, you pathetic excuse for a player…"

I walked out of my room to see that some of the guests were already here.

I looked around seeing Shizunes's collage friends and teacher were here and the booze to.

"Mom! What time is it?" I yelled across the room.

Shizune looked sown to her silver watch on her left wrist and replied.

"7:10pm everyone should be here in a couple of minutes!"

"Ok!!"

I walked over to the beer and stared. I never had a drink before because I was only 15. Now was my chance to try it.

I walked over to the table and picked up a Bud Lite and sat next to the alcohol table.

I opened up the beer and chugged it down. I felt a tingle in my throat that I quite enjoyed. But, something in the back of my head started kicking me, telling me to put the beer down. I pushed the voice back into my mind and started drinking it again and when I was done I grabbed another one.

After my 5th one, I felt weird, my vision started to haze and the effects clouded my mind but I still did not stop drinking.

Everyone was here and music was booming and yells of joy screamed through my head as I picked up my 6th drink and devoured it.

I stood up hardly awake and walked to the front door. I didn't know where I was going I just felt like moving.

I walked out the front door to the street. The voice inside my head was now screaming at me like it never did before, I thought that I heard a man's voice but then it disappeared.

I found that my body was waiting for something.

There I was standing in the middle of the road with a beer bottle in my hand, just waiting…

I didn't know what for. I could hardly see and stand at the same time. I wobbled looked forward slowly.

Two pairs of shining light were coming straight at me. I was confused and then I heard it, a sound of a beeping horn as a red pick up truck came at me head on.

I could not move and driver could not stop.

My beer bottle fell out of my hand to the ground, as I stand there in shock, not being able to move.

I closed my eyes taking my last breath.

Just as I accepted it a smashing sound could be heard right in front of me.

I looked up.

The driver dead across the wind shield as the car was pushed to a stop.

A man just stood there as the impact was seen in the cars front bumper.

He just stood there not moving and looking down at me.

He was definitely not from my school.

He wore a black long gunner coat then ended at his knees. His long pure black hair spiked and came down to about his collarbone, as his tainted black eyes stared into mine. He was deathly pale and his leather closed coat and black leather skinny jeans showed not one rip on them from the impact. His clean battle boots moved his body from the frame of the car and he bent down to look at me.

"I told you that you should not drink Master…" His voice was husky but smooth as a blade, his pink lined lips pressed together in worry. His skinny fingers wiped my hair out of my face.

"Uhhh…" I couldn't speak.

"Shhh…" He placed a slender digit on my lips.

"I will explain as stood as I take care of this mess."

He raised a pale white hand to the dead driver and the body moved back to the driver seat. As he did this, the truck started moving and it landed next a metal light pole. His hand weaved through the air to the light pole and the light burst and the pole bended.

"There…" He breathed a shallow breath.

He bent over and helped me up. He was so beautiful like a raven, a form of lust in a human form… Well a human that just moved a dead body and truck with a lift of his hand… That kind of human.

"Now, come with me Master..."

He started walking back to the house.

I followed him back into the house towards my bedroom.

Not one person seemed to see him other than me. I mean he was wearing all black and looked like he was a male prostitute who came for the party.

When we finally reached my room I was in awe. His face seemed even more elegant and amazing in the light. But his eyes seemed darker than night.

"Sit Master Naruto…"

"How do you know my name and why are you calling me Master??"

He sighed but then signaled me to sit down.

"My name is Sectores…"

"I will never be able to remember that…"

"You may call me whatever you like, within reason Sir."  
"So I still don't know why you're here…"

"To put it short I am here to serve and comfort you Master…"

"Serve and comfort??" I could not wrap my head around the fact that he was here for me.

"Yes Sir, when the owner die's my kind gets freedom…"

"So you're here to do what I say…?"

A scowl formed on his once emotionless face.

"It depends, my kind are many things to your family. Some can be servants while others become their lovers, some make there owner become heroes, and some make them fall. You will be the judge of what you use me for and how you feel about me. But master I warn you, for if you choose the wrong thing you will regret it."

I stared at him in thought ignoring the threat. He really is at my command, and my command is law to him.

"So how could you make me fall?" I asked to see if he could actually hurt me.

He laughed quietly.

"Funny, you know I have to answer whatever you ask me. Well, if you must know Naruto, I can make you go insane. I can kill all of your friends and family if you make me angry, and, I can form myself into your body to take over you, Master…"

I was now in pure shock; I knew what my dad's letter meant now. He was the tainted gift and if I wanted him to treat me as his master then I must not attempt to reject or anger him. Dad, why did you not tell me sooner?

"Fine then, Sasuke… I understand why you're here, but tell me, what am I to you?"

Sectores smiled at his new name.

"I am whatever you want me to be, Master…"

"Anything I want you to be…?"

"Yes Sir." He bowed to me. His hand placed on his stomach as he bent over in servitude.

"Can I change my mind after I pick?" I asked.

"Yes Sir."

"Fine then, will you be my best friend?"

I have never seen someone so surprised. Sasuke's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped a little.

"Really, Master?"

I had to stop myself from splitting my cheeks open from smiling.

"Ya, is their something wrong with that?"

"Not at all Sir." He looked down to the floor refusing to look me in the eye.

"Good, now can you tell me why people can't see you, you know, so I know that I'm not insane?"

He looked back up to me with a grin.

"Only you can see me, for I am now bonded to you. And I am yours, so you can keep me secret if you like Master."

I knew I should not ask this but I felt the need to.

"So, how can I get people to see you…?"

He raised a finely painted eyebrow and spoke again.

"Well master, If you say, 'I relinquish my secret to you, you may now see my prize…' while the person closes their eyes, when they open them, they will be able to see me."

"Cool! O and Sasuke?"

"Yes sir?"

"Stop calling me Sir and Master…I'm Naruto just Naruto."

"Yes…Naruto"

"Great!"

Sasuke gave a small smile and stood up straight again.

"O, last thing, how do you serve me, like, what can you do?"

Sasuke's smile now turned a little evil as his eyes darkened.

"I can kill whoever you like, and make anyone's biggest fear come to life… Will, my best known power, is fear and, death…"

"What???"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Naruto your in trouble!!

*smack*

Sasuke: You better not be making me a sadist freak…

Me: owwww… I'm not!!! That's in my other book Fair Winged Demons!!!!

Sasuke: O whats the pairing in that book??

Me: Hehehehe sasuita…

Sasuke:: WHAT!!!????

*Runs*

[Itachi smile rubbing hands together in the back round]


	2. Chapter 2

I faced him as his smile faded away when he saw my face.

He seemed like he was afraid of my reaction… What did he expect me to do?? Jump for joy??

"Naruto? Did I say anything that displeased you?"

The pale teenage boy that look about my age, dropped to his knee's head to the ground as if waiting for a punishment. He was sweating it look like his body acted on his own, as if it reacted to my shock and displeasure.

I bent down to his level and saw him in pain.

I grab his hand in mine and start speaking so fast trying to get his pain to stop.

"Sasuke!!! It's ok! I was just shocked that's all!!! Don't worry I'm not upset. Please get up!"

Everything turned quiet as Sasuke got up slowly wiping the sweat from his face.

I looked at his face and felt horrible.

A visible burn went up his neck to the side of his face and was healing slowly.

"Did I do that???"

He looked at me. I thought he would glare at me with hate… He did no such thing.

"I'm sorry I made you upset…"

"That's not the point! What happened?"

I was starting to panic when he grabbed my hand and placed it on the burn. When he lifted my hand away from it the burn was gone.

"When you are upset at me or when you are hurt I get punished… Only you can heal me."

I sighed.

"Do you want to be with me on earth?"

"No…"

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I have to, till you are dead..."

"I see."

I stood up and walked down stairs quickly and grabbed Kiba who was talking to a group of girls.

"Kiba! Come with me!"

"Why?!?!?!?"

"Now!"

I dragged Kiba up to my bedroom where Sasuke was standing in the bedroom.

"Where's the fire?" Kiba asked looking around my room.

"Kiba, close your eyes!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!!" I screamed at him.

"Fine!" Kiba closed his eyes and stood there.

"Ok… Umm… I relinquish my secret to you; you may now see my prize…"

"Are you drunk?" Kiba asked eyes still closed.

"Kiba, open your eyes…"

Kiba opened his eyes revealing the dark stranger as he stood staring at Sasuke.

"That's no hippie!!" Kiba yelled pointing his finger at Sasuke.

Sasuke replied to him.

"And you're no model… Now that we stated the evident, can you tell me why this idiot is so great that you want him to see me?"

"Hey!!!!!"

"Well Sasuke, be nice, because this is going to be your other best friend."

Kiba looked like he was going to die.

"I will never be friends with this guy!!!! He's like a Goth god!!!"

"I can hear your thought's you stupid runt… You just don't like me because I would have your girlfriend drooling all over me…"

"Jerk!!!"

"That's enough!" I yelled and Sasuke looked over to me, while Kiba pouted of course…

"Kiba, no one can see him except you and me…"

"Really?" Kiba said with a smile on his face.

"Can I kill him?" Sasuke asked as if it was just a simple question.

"No!!" I yelled at him.

"I bet you couldn't…"

"Really, you want to bet that?"

"Sasuke do not!" I screamed and tackled Sasuke to the ground.

Kiba seemed confused as to why I did but I knew perfectly well, Sasuke could kill him with just a movement of his hand.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said looking at the ground.

"Ya?"

"I was kidding…"

"I see…"

I got off him slowly. I acted like I didn't trust him, but the real reason was I just wanted to feel his skin against mine just a little bit more to prove to myself that he was real.

When I finally got off him I looked at him in the eye as if ready to make a speech.

"Sasuke, you must act as if Kiba is your master too. Kiba is my best friend and you have to listen to what he says unless you think I would not agree with it."

"Yes, Master." Sasuke agreed but he looked like he would rather drown himself.

"Wait… Is this guy like a male prostitute Will? He called you master… what have you been up to huh?" he raised his eyebrows getting dirty idea's of me and Sasuke.

"Naruto and I have done nothing. Naruto is my Master yes, but he has yet to order me to have intercourse with him."

For once I wanted to ignore Sasuke's husky voice…

"You misunderstand Kiba… Sasuke is not human, I'm not sure what he is, but he is not a whore."

Kiba's smile went down.

"So, I picked a fight with a demon and you let me!!!?"

"Yes sir." Sasuke answered smiling.

"But I have control over you?" Kiba said point at Sasuke.

"Yes, Within Naruto's opinion and reason Sir."

Kiba started laughing.

"Well then, I order you to have sex with Naruto!"

I started freaking out calling him names and threatening to use Sasuke on him till

Sasuke spoke once more.

"Sorry master Kiba but Naruto has picked to use me as a best friend till he says that I can be whatever I want to him, or till he says he wants to be my lover, I can not touch him in any other way but a friendly way.

I smiled. Sasuke was very useful in more than one way.

"Awwww, man."

I grinned, maybe when the party is over I can just get one kiss. I kind of spaced out till Sasuke grabbed my face. His hands felt so soft against my skin. I felt my body leaning to him till I felt a stomp on my foot.

"Ouch!!!"

"Will, stop trying to molest Sasuke."

I blushed.

"Sorry Sasuke, Kiba, I was daydreaming…"

"It's ok Naruto." O god, his voice was like silk.

"Your still drunk…" Kiba said putting his hand on his forehead.

"No I am not!"

Am I?

"Kiba, do not accuse Naruto of anything, or I will stick you in a closet with Ms, Grunyen, That teacher you think wants to rape you…"  
Sasuke threatened.

"How did you-????"

"-know. Well Kiba, I know everyone's fear and thoughts and when they are going to die."

Gulp. The only thing that could be heard was Kiba running out of the room and out the front door.

"You scared him." I scolded.

"I know." He shrugged and sat down on my bed.

I walked over and sat down next to Sasuke. I felt his hand ghost of my thigh.

"Like I said I can read thoughts Master."

I turned bright red. His black eyes seemed to dig into my soul and his skin was cold and appealing. I never felt such an attraction to someone.

"Naruto, if you wanted me to be more than a friend all you had to do was say that, I could go back to being your servant you know…"

"No…"

"I'm not going to take advantage of your kindness, if you don't order me to do things master, then I'm going to become out of your reach…"

"I don't like the idea of you being my servant…" I looked down to my feet, but I wouldn't mind if he kissed me right know.

When I looked up, Sasuke's fine pink lips were pressed against mine. I leaned over to him and wrapped my fingers into his high pointed leather collar and pulled him closer to me. He opened his mouth slightly and I tasted his sweet wet cavern. I easily dominated his mouth and put my hands on his head. I pulled my fingers through his deep black locks.

I thought about what I was doing but I couldn't find myself strong enough to pull away.

I pushed him against the bed as I tongue kissed him roughly, he didn't even move as I attempted to take off his gunner coat. As I pulled of the coat I stopped as his bare pale white chest was revealed.

His chest had markings all over it in Latin. I had learned Latin when I when in 8th grade so I clearly saw the almost painted black word that meant "servitude" and next to it "death". I read the words carefully and place them together to my mind.

I read.

"I hereby give myself to a mortal, for I will give up my life, soul, and mind, to thy one I serve. I will die for this mortal, and kill at thy mortals' hand. I, Death, will destroy those who bring a simple frown to thy masters' face. The one thy serve will own me, punish me and destroy me if it is thy will. I pledge this immortal life, immortal will, and immortal body, to this mortal and servitude shall be thy new name. I now bound myself to thee, as thy take over me with help of thy immortal curse and thee mortal gift as I will only be sent free by the scarified soul of a mortal who can destroy thee."

"You were forced to give yourself to a mortal like the rest of your kind, even though you never wanted to…I see struggle within the writing between the words "give" and "mind" that's when you were permanently bound to me. You had no choice, and you still think you don't have one, that's why your letting me do this too you. Well I'm not going to let you feel like I'm forcing you."

I pulled away from his soft cold pledge written chest and sat down next to him as Sasuke's body lay sprawled out on the bed.

"Naruto…"

I looked over to him.

"Thank you…"

I saw tears fill his once cold eyes.

"No problem."

But there was a problem my member lay in my pants not taken care of. Fuck.

I never thought I saw something so beautiful as Sasuke started smiling and laughing at the fact I forgot he could read my mind.

Sasuke pushed me back on the bed and kissed me hard. This was not helping.

He pulled away.

"Naruto, if you don't want to force me into anything, please order me to be more than your friend, because I don't think I could sit here knowing that I can't kiss you."

I grinned.

"Really??"

"Yes Master…"

A cute pink tint appeared on his cheeks.

"On one condition…"

He looked up worried.

"Um, yes sir?"

"You're going to be the girl and on the bottom…"

He started laughing and pretended to think about it.

"How about we wrestle over it…"

"Nope… Because I know you could pick up a truck if you wanted to, it would not be fair."

He rolled his eyes and gave a cute pout.

His deep husky voice, defiantly not going with his adorable but strong features.

"Fine, you control freak…" Sasuke looked up with a caring smiling.

"Good, I order you to be my lover Sasuke."

Sasuke had lain down on my bed sighing happily.

I jumped onto him with a kiss.

"You were the cause of my problem, now you have to fix it."

I smiled evilly.

Sasuke just leaned up smiling as his hands grabbed my hips and held me down on his chest. His head came up and kissed my bulge. Flicking my jean zipper with his tongue, he bit down on my button undoing the top part of my pant using his teeth.

I was going to be the happiest guy in the world till I looked at the time.

12:00am.

If I do this with him I will never be able to wake up in the morning to meet up with Sakura. Sakura had invited me to go shopping with the girls in the morning. Crap, I just have to take a cold shower and go to bed.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I have to get up in the morning."

Sasuke smiled and raised his hand in the air. I start flouting off of him as he stood up. I landed in his firm arms as he walked off and carried me to the bathroom.

He set me down from his impressive grip and turned on the water for me.

"You know I'm not so weak that I can't turn the water on…" I said crossing my arms.

He just didn't even look at me as he started to undress me to my boxers. He gave me a kiss on the lips as he walked out of the door we had entered through.

I was kind of puzzled on why he had done this till I noticed the shower was running so I had jumped in forgetting about it, I just thinking that he wanted to see my body.

As I was done with my cold shower I walk back into my room seeing Sasuke no where to be found.

"Sasuke!!!" I yelled, lowering my voice so Shizune could not hear me.

I looked around see that Sasuke was nowhere to be found as I lay in my bed depressed. Where was he going to sleep? Does he sleep? Why did he leave? Is he mad at me? Will I see him again in the morning? So many questions not answered.

Sasuke where are you…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's my Naruto chapter 2 one

Kiba and Sasuke are so funny and Sasuke would make an interesting uke… hmmmmmm

They are all so sexy o and poor kiba that teacher sounds icky and where the hell is Sasuke???? *looks under a rock* I cant find him!!!!!

Sasuke: I'm right here Master.

Me: You are so hot…

Sasuke: sorry bur Naruto is sexy you are not master.

ME: Whattttt!!!

Itachi: Be nice to the master Sasuke.

Sasuke: I hate you.

Itachi: I love you.

Me: Itasasu!!!!!

Itachi: not in this fanfic master

ME: boohoo

Sasuke: can I go to Naruto now?

Me: ya but I get Itachi-kun to be my lover *makes out with Itachi*

Sasuke: Ahhhh Naruto MY EYESSSSSS!!!! Nii-san is a whore!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Deaths teenage shadow chapter two

I wake up in the morning miserable as heck. I didn't know where Sasuke is and I had the nastiest hangover ever.

"OWWWW!! Shit!"

I will never drink that much ever again… Unless, Sasuke wants me to…

I looked around not seeing my raven anywhere and walked gradually to my closet.

Where could he have left to? I mean where would he go? I know that was not a dream so where is he??

I paced back and forth putting on my black muscle shirt on and my long orange saggy jeans.

I heard my window open.

I turned around seeing Sasuke on the windowsill eating a bright red apple.

"Where were you?!?!? I was worried sick!" I screamed at him. The apple compared to his skin was the brightest thing I have ever seen. They like repelled each other.

"Sorry mother, I had something important to do." Sasuke spoke with an amused tone.

I waited for an explanation that never came.

"What was so important that you had to leave as soon as I got into the shower?"

"I sensed another of my kind…"

I stopped. There is more of his kind on earth? That's well, good I guess...

"I'm sorry I should have told you… Please excuse my incompetence…"

"No. It's ok. I was just worried… I didn't know were you would sleep…"

Sasuke smiled contentedly.

"Naruto, I can go days without sleep, I can sleep when ever I like…"

"Then you're a lucky son of a bitch…"

Sasuke chuckled.

"Thank you."

"Ok, my fine pale young man, will you accompany me to see my load mouth friend Sakura?"

I stuck my arm out like a man would do at a fancy party waiting for Sasuke to take hold of it.

"Unless you want to be sent to a metal hospital for being delusional put your arm down…"

I smiled big. Hmm… Never knew something so deadly could crack a joke. Then again Shizune's teacher Tsunade does a pretty good job at both…

"Let's go!"

I grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran down stairs out the door fast as lighting. I could not wait to talk to Sakura! Plus we can go shopping for some Halloween costumes; my birthday is the week before Halloween after all. [1# Naruto's birthday really is not, but in my story it is so deal with it.]

"Naruto, I think you should let go of my hand, because you look like an idiot with your hand in the air…"

Opps.

I put my hand down quickly and ran through the crowd. Sakura was going to meet me in front of our favorite café 'Achimchi's' It was a nice place there with internet access!

I saw the pink blob and ran toward her and tackled her.

"Hi Sakura!" I screamed.

"Naruto!"

Sakura hugged me back.

I turned around to look at Sasuke and he was in pure shock. Not even moving eyes wide…

Sasuke's POV

Itachi…

My brother of all people was standing behind the pink woman.

His black eyes landed on mine.

"Sanectores…" Itachi spoke with a kind smile on his face.

"Brother…"

Naruto looked at me puzzled.

Now I would have to explain this to him now. Jeez somebody must really hate me up there…

I turned back to Itachi.

"Tell her to reveal you to my master…"

Itachi nodded.

He turned to Sakura and spoke.

"Sakura-chan, your friend has one of my kind to, I'm going to ask you to reveal me to him…"

Pinky froze and looked at Itachi.

He nodded.

"Naruto, close your eye's I have a present for you…"

"OK!"

I tried not to laugh as Naruto held out his hands closing his eye's waiting for a present.

"Naruto, I relinquish my secret to you, you may now see me prize…"

Naruto open his eyes in shock.

"WHAT?!?!?"

I could tell Naruto could see Itachi and looked at me then him.

Unlike me, Itachi did not favor black leather. He favored white and black leather…

Itachi has his hair up in his usual low ponytail. Usual to me because before he was sent to earth that was what his hair always looked like. He also had a high collared cape, similar to mine but black on the outside and white on the inside. It kind of just stood there in the air stiff. He had a black lace under shirt on with no sleeves and his favorite black gloves on. I think I got my fashion from my brother because he always liked skinny jeans to. His dulled down white skinny jeans stood out and clashed with his black army boots. The last accessory he had on was a black and white necklace I had made him when nothing could separate us. It was a fan, black on the top and white on the bottom. On the back I engraved, "I love you nii-san." on it.

Naruto was still in shock and looking at like we were clones. Well the only real difference was that Itachi had wrinkles on his face and was older but that was beside the point.

"Naruto this is my big brother… His name is Itachi…"

Only Naruto and Itachi could hear me because Naruto forgot to let Sakura see me.

"Uhhhh…"

I gave a quick smile. After all Itachi taught me that those who show emotion are weak.

"Boy, I think it would be helpful if you let Sakura see him…" He pointed at me with an eyebrow raised.

"O ya…"

Sakura closed her eyes smart enough to knowing what Naruto was going to do tapping her foot impatiently.

"I relinquish my secret to you; you may now see my prize…" Naruto said unsurely.

Sakura opened her eyes staring right at Sasuke and giggled.

"Itachi it's like a younger clone of you!"

Sakura ran over to me and jumped me.

"Naruto, he is cute! Did you order him to become your lover!?"

I just saw it, as soon as Itachi heard it; he scowled at Naruto with a threat. Like a warning that said 'if you touched my brother I'm going to kill you when the puffball isn't looking' on his face.

Naruto of course did not see it.

"Ya! Of course I did! He's a great kisser too!"

Poor, poor, Naruto…

Itachi took a step forward and Sakura quickly turned around.

"Itachi stay!"

My brother froze.

Sakura could tell that Itachi was my older brother when she first saw me. She was smart. Maybe Itachi and I can trade masters…

Naruto looked down at me smiling.

That little punk! It was funny, yes… But my brother could have killed him. He meant to do that! Mortals…

Naruto pulled the beast known as Sakura off me.

"Now, now, Sakura, he's mine…"

Hate radiated of my brother…

"Oooo, Sakura, do you want to see what he kisses like???"

Sakura knew what Naruto was doing and gave a smirk back.

"Sure!"

I swear Itachi was struggling like a mad man trying to go against the order and pull my masters head off.

Naruto walked up to me with an evil smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Sasuke I order you to make-out with me…"

I thought he was just going to get me to kiss him!!! Not that!!

One thought went across my mind… He's dead.

I tried not to look at Itachi as my body carried out the order.

I put my arms around Naruto neck and Naruto put his hand on my but just to piss of Itachi… Naruto grabbed my but and pushed open my mouth in front of my brother. He stuck his tongue in my mouth in a rough abusive type of kiss. He squeezed my ass very hard and I squeaked… God, this was so embarrassing… He took that to his advantage and stuck his tongue deep inside my mouth. He was pretty much doing all he could to piss off Itachi, I didn't think he could much more, till,

"Naruto!!"

Naruto seized somewhere…

Naruto broke away laughing and Sakura was holding back a nosebleed while my brother showed his emotion for the first time…

"You little brat!! I'm going to dismember your body and burn your soul in a fire pit; while I let crows eat out your eyeballs from your very empty head!" Itachi spat his once black eyes turning pure red. Not one inch of his eye was left white.

Now Naruto's in trouble… That only happens when are kind are above angry to the point were they have only one intention… That was to keep to his word…

I let go of Naruto and walked over to my big brother to calm him down.

"It's alright; let it go nii-san…"

"I'm going to kill you kid!!"

I know I felt bad but I liked that Itachi cared for me. When he was going to be sent to earth he ignored me to the point where I cried…

I gave him a big hug to calm him down. It worked till Naruto spoke again…

"Hey Sasuke when are you going to give me that blowjob you promised!" He started laughing on the ground till tears came from his eyes.

As for Itachi, I saw his fangs start to grow.

"Shit! Naruto shut up unless you want to die!!!"

Naruto got up surprised.

"I was kidding Sasuke. I didn't thing your brother would act like this…"

"Naruto, did you not think that an older brother may not like it when you touched there younger brother's but and penis and then made a comment about sexual intercourse…"

"O ya…"

I looked at Itachi once more and whispered in his ear.

"Nii-san I know you hate him, but, if you kill him then Pinky will kill you, and I will just get sent back or get sent to a master even worse… Just have the talk with him, ok, nothing more…"

Itachi calmed down a little more before his fang's went back into his head and his eyes went back to normal.

"Listen punk! You touch my little brother in a way I wont like it, well, I will kill you while Sakura is sleeping…"

Gulp.

I smiled. At least Naruto learned early.

I jumped and hugged my big brother and he hugged my back for once. Naruto smiled and looked at me once more.

"Sasuke come here…"

I pouted.

Now I hate him.

I walked back slowly to him.

But to my surprise Itachi walked back with me not letting go of me.

Haha Naruto…

"Naruto it looks like we will be seeing each other more often…"

Sakura gave a smirk.

"Ya…"

Naruto frowned.

"Sasuke, Itachi, how about you guys catch up, me and Naruto are going to go shopping."

"Thank you Sakura…" Itachi said looking down with a small smile.

Naruto looked like he was going to blow up…

"But-but-but…"

"Come on Naruto…"

Sakura grabbed Naruto by the hand and dragged him away.

I smiled and started walking with my big brother.

Itachi POV

"I missed you Sanectores."

"You did?" He asked emotionlessly.

I regretted everything I did before I left. I thought it would be easier to leave if I broke the bond between Sanectores and I, doing it right now is still a good idea, but there is no point to acting like I don't care when he saw the way I pretty much tried to kill his master.

"Little brother, please forgive me, I thought it would be better if you separated from me…"

"So you think making a little boy cry every night for the brother that was never there better…?"

I felt my heart beat faster; it hurt to know that my little brother was upset because I ignored him… That's not what I wanted.

"No, I don't…"

"Then why in hell did you not tell me you were leaving for earth? You could have just said that and I would have understood…"

"I'm sorry Sanectores…"

"No Itachi, stop calling me that name, my master renamed me… My name is Sasuke… And how can I really trust that you're not just going to disappear again…"

I stopped and grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him into a hug.

"I promise you brother; I will never leave you again. I will make up for what I have done…"

"You better…"

Sasuke's voice cracked. I felt like crying, but of course I couldn't in front my little brother that would be pathetic… I realized I have done more than just leave him, I taught him to not be himself. I knew he wanted to cry or yell at me, even fight me, but he couldn't, he was taught that men don't show emotion, and it's all me fault because I was the one that taught him that…

"Sasuke, I love you more than anything but you have to forget everything that I taught you…"

His eyes widened.

"A war is coming and we have to stick together… If we don't one of us will end up dead…"

"I know…"

I looked down. As soon as I found out there was more than one of our kind on earth I knew something was wrong.

A prophecy that was spoken to our kind was now coming true. There would be three of us. Sasuke, some other person and I.

Two would fight together, and the other would fight alone… None of us would know which one would breathe our last breath, but I will try my hardest to execute that unknown person before he destroys us.

One would change the world on October 31st, and that person was the one that had to die, because if that didn't happen everyone would die…

"Sasuke, promise me something…"

He looked up.

"Do what you have to do to save this world… Even if that means killing one of our kind."

"Ok, Itachi, but you have to promise the same thing…"

"Fine…"

"O and Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Don't kill my boyfriend…"

Sasuke just smiled and walked away while I just stood there eyes wide and in shock.

What am I going to do with you brother, what to do…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi: ohhhhhh I'm in the story whooohooooo!!

Sasuke: Yep and your Sakura's slave…

Itachi:…

Me: what's wrong Itachi?

Itachi: I get put with the pink demon?!?!?!?

Me: O suck it up, in the sequel, that's when you get a love partner… Sorry but no itasaku

Itachi: GOOD! Wait why not now…

Me: Cuz I said so!

Itachi: T_T

Sasuke: and I got to mouth of Itachi and make out with Naruto whooo hooo!

Me: keep making your brother feel bad and I will make you his lover…

Sasuke: …………….

Me: Good boys…

Sasuke & Itachi: T_T help us…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Deaths Teenage Shadow…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Itachi's POV**

I paced back and forth in Sakura's room. There were two problems…

One; the world might come to an end…

Two; my brother had a boyfriend…

I don't know what was worse…

Sakura sat down on her white with pink flowers duvet. She watched me pace with a giggle. If only she knew what was going on. I knew that Sakura and Naruto had to help us if we had any chance at winning and saving everyone. This was getting intense, and it was only going to get worse.

"Sakura?" I tried to sound calm.

"Yes Itachi?"

"There is going to be something very bad that is going to influence your world…"

Her sweet smile faded away. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I need Naruto and your help for Sasuke and me to protect your race…"

"Itachi I don't get what is going on…" She was baffled and confused with a tint of alarm sewn onto her face.

"We need to fight for your world… Sasuke and I have already discussed it. There are one more of us coming here. That is the person we need to find. If we don't, your world is going to be destroyed. You, Naruto, Sasuke, and I, have to work together so that none of us are killed…"

"So how are we going to find that person?" She looked down at her feet with fear consuming her heart.

"That is are job… It's Naruto and your job to command us to carry out the duties that need to be done to save the mortal race…"

"But how will I know what to command you to do?!?!?"

"Just follow your gut…"

I sat down next to her and gave her a comforting hug. I was never good at being the affectionate one but I'm going have to change that… It hurts too many people…

She cuddled up to me and fell asleep. Now I just have to visit my brother to see how his explaining went…

**Sasuke's POV**

"Naruto calm down!!!!" I screamed trying to hold Naruto down and cover his mouth.

As soon as I told him about all the shit that was going to happen he just freaked out.

"Naruto if you do not calm down I am going to castrate you!!!"

Everything went silent. Much better.

"I would love to see that…"

Just splendid.

Itachi was sitting on the window in my usual spot smirking. Just when I got him to calm down.

"Ahhh, big brother alert!!" Naruto yelled freaking out again. I grabbed the back of his collar and he fell to the floor.

"Itachi, do you really have to scare my boyfriend…?"

"Isn't that my job little brother…?"

I sighed and sat Naruto down on his bed as I sat on his lap. Itachi twitched, Naruto grinned.

At least they both shut up…

"So Itachi, what brings you here?" I asked with fake gentleness.

"Can't I check up on you?"

"Let me think, unless it's important, no…"

"You wound me brother…" Itachi gave me a kind smirk and stared at Naruto.

"So, I see you told him…"

"Ya think nii-san?"

I smiled at his attempt to be nice to Naruto. Well, he wasn't trying to kill him so that counts as nice… He was trying, that's all that mattered. I was swollen with pride at the fact Itachi was playing nice. Right now it made me smile. It's just during this time; we can't afford to feel content.

"Itachi!"

I felt it…

The presence of the other immortal. It was a man. He was in the vicinity of the area… It was time. Now we need to get serious.

"I feel it… But, sensing is not my specialty…"

"It's one of mine…" I spoke with confidence.

I jumped onto the window next to Itachi and sniffed the air.

"Down boy…" Naruto went up to me and patted my head like a dog. I am not a dog.

"Little brother, do you know where the immortal is?"

"He's with a teenager, near a big building near a highway…"

"The only big building near a highway I know of is the hospital…" Naruto said looking out the window.

"What would a teenager be doing at a hospital unless they were sick?" Itachi asked

"Who knows…? Maybe his new master is sick, or is just visiting…"

I looked at Naruto. He seemed worried and maybe even a little scared… I could see he didn't want this to happen. He thought that as soon as I came into his life everything was going to get much better. Instead everything just got worse. Why did this have to involve him? I wanted to keep this from him, but then he might get hurt if I don't tell him what's going on. I had to keep him safe; I was bound to him after all. Plus, I would not mind being his servant forever. He was kind. Not many mortals are.

"Naruto, Itachi and I are going to find the other immortal. Run over to Sakura's house and stay with her."

"Ok…" Naruto did not look happy that I was putting myself in danger the first night we had a chance to be with each other. It's not my fault that these immortals keep popping up everywhere!

I walked over to him and gave his tanned cheek a kiss before I ran and jumped out the window with Itachi… A whimper could be heard at my departure and three loving words that I made out to be "I love you".

**Elsewhere 3****rd**** person POV**

A young teenage scream rang through the morgue of the hospital. A young man about maybe two years older than Naruto with gray hair had lost his glasses that flew across the room from his distress. Cold sweat ran down the side of his face.

A name tag was clipped onto his right hand pocket.

_Name: __薬師カブト__,_ _Yakushi Kabuto_

_ID: 24693567_

_Director of Coronary Department_

_Chief of Mental Division _

_Male_

_Height: 177cm_

He backed up from a pale tall snake-like figure that took a step closer to him.

The boys back hit a stroller with a corpse on it causing the dead mans pale hand to fall next to his head. He screamed and ran to blurred sight of his glasses.

He turned around facing the dark serpent holding his glasses tightly in his clammy hands.

"W-what are you?!? Stay away!" He yelled curling up in a fetal position hiding his head in his arms.

A pale man was revealed. An immortal with pasty white skin, yellow reptile like eyes with long greasy black hair, approached the terrified adolescent.

"Ahhh, I see I was blessed with a young one…" A lisping voice slithered from the snakes pink lined lips.

"Please don't come closer…" The 18 year old generally calm composed boy quavered with fear of this man as he begged with a pleading voice.

The pale malevolent immortal bent down to his level and grasped his chin searching through the mastermind psyche of the young adult causing a gasp to flow through the petrified employee.

"Very good my boy, very good. You will be very useful you know. There is no reason to be scared of me child… I am here to help you and to keep you safe… We are going to help each other to reach greatness… Stand up Kabuto-kun…"

The young but well-groomed boy stood up slowly still shuddering fixing his glasses.

"My name is Orochimaru… I am going to be your savior…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two brothers turned into shadows as they crawled through the hospital searching for their enemy.

They arrived at a deathly quiet part of the hospital. The morgue of course.

Sasuke pulled Itachi into one of the dark corners. A boy with gray hair and a doctors coat on walked through the hall past them with a stark white skinned immortal with past-shoulder length black hair and yellow eyes with purple markings around them suggesting a snake-like nature right behind him.

Itachi eyes widened and then he scowled. The man that Itachi saw had been once a companion to him. He had made Itachi trust him. Orochimaru his old friend had been insane. Now he was the one he had to fight.

His petite little brother was observing his new found enemy.

As for Itachi he didn't know what to think…

The pasty immortal turned around to face Itachi and Sasuke who were hidden in the shadows…

"Hmm, Itachi-san, I have not seen you for a long while have I?"

Itachi turned back into his real form along with Sasuke.

"I believe so…"

"O, you even have your little brother with you…"

A fierce growl ripped through Itachi's lips and to Itachi's surprise Sasuke did the same.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"I'm not little you freakin snake eyed Michael Jackson!!"

Orochimaru had a puzzled look on his face knowing what Sasuke said was an insult but not quite getting it.

Itachi just laughed.

"Sorry Orochimaru but nobody can call my brother 'little' other than me… He's going to show a little temper if anyone else does…"

"Fine with me I will end his life quickly. As for you I might as well make you suffer Itachi…"

Orochimaru started chanting something with a demonic accent and his eyes became pure yellow… Staring Itachi right in the eyes. It was then Itachi fell into Orochimaru's power of torment.

_Illusion Itachi's POV _

_I was 16. My little brother who was 6 was waiting for me inside our house._

_I had walked into the house with a smile and a flick to his little brothers head. _

"_Itachi-nii…"_

_I smiled._

"_Hai, Otouto [Yes Little brother]?"_

"_There is an Akuma is my bedroom."_

"_Well then Nii-san [Elder Brother] will have to take care of that wont he?"_

_I walked upstairs with Sasuke towards the boy's bedroom to kill the Akuma*[Means demon, evil spirits in Japanese] in his sleeping chamber._

"_Now Sasuke-san, where is that Akuma?" _

_He ran up to the closet pointing at it._

_I pushed him out of the way picking unsheathing my kantana for fun and opened the closet with a smile._

_There was no demon in the closet, but there were some dead bodies…_

"_Oh my Kami!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs bellowing my fright._

_I turned around to see my little brother smiling with his head down, his black locks surrounded his face. When he looked up I saw Orochimaru's snake like orbs…My little brother started to grow into his 16 year old body. One thing was for sure, I knew this was not really my Otouto-san. His eyes were pure yellow and a sickening grin went across his face. A dagger was in his right hand hanging from his side. _

"_Big brother… I think the Akuma got lose... HAHAHA!!" He started laughing with a deep demonic voice and threw the dagger into my shoulder. _

_Sasuke could kill me. The only way we can die is if we are killed by one of our own kind or by are master and some of us think that suicide is also possible._

_The demon walked closer to me and ripped the dagger out from my shoulder. Sasuke took the knife once more and slid it across my chest. I screamed and fell down to the hard wooden floor. That's when I realized whose body's they were. Mother, Father, Naruto, and Sakura, even I went into shock when I saw a still beating heart roll towards me. _

"_You see Nii-san!!!? The reason why Father loved you more than me was he could only love somebody who was as heartless as him!! Good thing I will carve out you heart next!!"_

_I knew what I had to do to survive. This was not my brother so I need to protect myself…"_

_I reached up and grabbed Sasuke's throat and choked him and took the dagger from his hand. I pushed him down to the floor before I stabbed his shoulder. Then I heard a true cry of pain from Sasuke, the thing was, this Sasuke's mouth didn't move when I heard it. _

_I saw the walls wobble. An illusion…But why would Sasuke yell of this was an illusion…?_

_I turned on my red eyes along with my bloodline trait and ordered the fake Sasuke to kill himself…That's when I awoke from my mind._

"Big brother…"

I looked down and saw a medical knife in my shoulder and a slash down my chest. IT was real…

I looked over to see the affect of the Sharingan also real.

Sasuke was standing up eyes blank with a knife in his shoulder also and red palm marks from being strangled. It was funny that at the last moment I realized he had a huge knife in his hand ready to stab himself.

"Sasuke!!!"

Orochimaru was smiling watching my little brother about to stab himself at my command. I stabbed him in the shoulder and strangled him, I need to stop him before he ends his life, at least I hope that it's not true that we can die by suicide…

"Stop Sasuke stop!!!" The knife half way through Sasuke's chest suddenly stopped. I knew that it did not his heart yet or he would be coughing up blood. At least his lungs and heart were safe.

Orochimaru's anticipation died down. "I was hoping that you would kill your little brother quickly Itachi…"

"Sorry but I would never kill him…"

"Pft did not seem that way when you strangled him…"

"That was not my brother…"

"And yet you see him right here with strangle marks…"

I looked over at Sasuke who was coming out of the sharingan trance.

"I am going to kill you Orochimaru…"

"Sorry but I am not going anywhere…"

"O really…" I looked over to Sasuke who spoke as he got up. He looked at Orochimaru. Not with red eyes but with pure black eyes with a crimson tint. He missed the enemy with his gaze and stared at a nurse who dropped down dead...

"Oop's I missed…"

Orochimaru's eyes widened then grabbed the laid back Kabuto by the arm and disappeared into snakes…

"Umm, Itachi?"

"Yes…?" Itachi was turned around so he didn't end up like the nurse…

"When I skipped from first stage to last stage, I kinda never found out how to turn it off…"

Itachi palm met his forehead. "Think about your boyfriend naked or something, just turn it off!"

After a couple minutes or trying Sasuke had found out what thought he could think of to turn it off.

Itachi put his arm around Sasuke, dizzy from Orochimaru's power and spoke. "The first thing we do is find out what that power was…"

"Then what Nii-san…?"

"Then we find out how we are going to counter it…"

"Okay…"

"O and Sasuke?"

"Ya…"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Naruto naked of course that was what you told me to do!!"

"… I was kidding…"

"Oh…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Me: OMG SASUKE CAN PEOPLE WITH ONE LOOK!!??_

_Sasuke: Can I look at her Naruto-kun?_

_Naruto: Sas__**uke,**__ then she wont be able to write about me and you going at it…_

_Itachi: What did you just say foxboy…?_

_Naruto: Sasu__**seme**__ help me!!!!!_

_Sasuke: Gives Itachi a high five when Naruto it not looking…_


	5. AN

I'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm bbbbbbbacccccccccccccccckkkk kkkkkk! After a few years! I already updated 'Love is My Weapon' but I need your help to decided what to update next! Pick a story then send me a PM with the name! 3 I can't believe I haven't done this in years. I will try my first person writing again but now that years have passed I have gotten into 3rd person! So you will be seeing more of that in the stories now! Also if you have and questions and comments you really want me to reply to just shoot me another PM! I'd love to talk to ya! I get lonely! *Cries over keyboard*

Though Fanfiction is my life, I do have an education to keep up with so I don't think I can update ALL of them EVERYDAY like I used to. I will pick select ones that I might make a chapter to every other day or MAYBE everyday. Just because homework can't always keep me interested. XDDDD

So SEND ME A PM WITH WHICH YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE AND THE FIRST PM I GET WILL BE THE FIRST STORY I UPDATE!

Love,

MadaSasu


End file.
